


They Grew A City From the Sea

by hellpenguin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge: Gods and Monsters, Community: sga_flashfic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night they tell the stories of the Gods and the Demons, as myths intertwined with history, as lessons to their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Grew A City From the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Done for sga_flashfic's "Gods and Monsters" challenge.

  
At night, they tell the stories of the Gods, offer prayers to their protectors- long dead, alive in memory and tale and lesson.

They tell the story of the Beginning, of the great Mother Goddess Elzabet, who came to the Darkness with her hard-hearted consort Sunmer and their God-children, who grew a city from the ocean. The Darkness was writhing with evil back in the times of the Beginning, when the Demons ran rampant and hungry over the worlds.

Elzabet sent her God-children throughout the Darkness with their spark-sticks, and it was that way that the Gods found the Demons.

Sunmer and his son Johanshep once woke a nest of sleeping Demons, and for punishment, the Demons feasted slowly upon Sunmer as Johanshep watched. Johanshep used his spark stick to end his father's life so that Sunmer would suffer no longer. So great was the son's love for the father, that Elzabet gave Johanshep a throne at her side.

Let it be a lesson that you love and honor your parents as Johanshep loved Sunmer.

Soon, the great Gods spread light throughout the Darkness, and bestowed great gifts upon the peoples of the worlds, and offered their protection.

There were many great battles amongst the Gods and Demons throughout time. Once, the Gods flew their Sea-Born City through the stars to a new world.

Another of the great Gods do they tell the tales in hushed whispers: the God of Wisdom, the All-Knowing Roneed. So great was Roneed's wisdom that all the dead ruins he came into contact with hummed with life bestowed. He saved his God-family in countless Demon wars with his Mighty Tablet "Lptop", whose eyes would glow with brightness and symbols, which Roneed was able to interpret.

Do you remember the tale when Roneed lost his mind and his God-Family found it in an ancient cave? They split open his forehead in the style of the Gods, and because Roneed is a great God, he did not die as mortals do, but watched instead as a lesser demon sprang out of his head. And so Roneed regained his great knowledge.  
Let it be a lesson that you guard your mind against evil acts, and you will be rewarded with wisdom.

Of the many great gods, the Warrior Half-Goddess Te-La is a favorite of the young girls. Te-La was a mortal princess, a protectorate of her domain against the Demons, and so great was her will and her abilities that the Gods brought her to her city and bestowed Divine status upon her. Te-La brought her people to a safe world, where they lived for many a year safe from the Demons.

But within the receding Darkness, a rogue half-Demon Mikael, once-prisoner of the Gods (who had attempted to turn him to a mortal as a punishment for his evil deeds) lurked. He stole away mortals in revenge, and turned them into Monsters. And so it was that Mikael stole away Te-La's people in the dark of the night.  
Te-La and her God-Family searched the worlds to find Te-La's people, even as Te-La grew a half-God within her belly. Some mortals believed the god-child was the offspring of Te-La and Johanshep's undying love, but many disagreed. Te-La and Johanshep were often portrayed as brother and sister, not husband and wife.

So came a day when Mikael stole Te-La away to his domain, to use for his Monsters the god-child within her.

But that is a story for another time. Instead, let me tell you of the story of the Giant, Rhone-Onn. Rhone-Onn was a great warrior of his world, the homeworld of the Giants, which was destroyed long long ago by the Demons. The Demons caught Rhone-Onn and turned him into their pet, let him loose on worlds only to catch him again for their enjoyment.

One day, Rhone-Onn was discovered by the Gods. They cut his leash to the Demons and invited him to their City. Rhone-Onn became a great Warrior God-Giant, whose mere presence would cause enemies of the Gods to quake in fear. Mortals described him as a great man with a fierce Rok-Rok-like mane, and the power to shoot red light from his hands. In revenge, Rhone-Onn felled many a Demon.

Let it be a lesson that you should try to be as strong as Rhone-Onn, and you will protect your family from Evil as the great Gods protected theirs.

And what of the great Mother Elzabet? Elzabet was stolen away by the God-Twins: Demons disguised as the Gods, but made of metal and hate. They turned Elzabet's warm heart into a cold metal heart and locked her in their metal prisons.

So the Gods chose a new Mother for their city, Smanta, the Goddess of the Stars. Smanta's wisdom nearly rivaled that of Roneed's, and it was no secret that Roneed envied and loved Smanta for it. Smanta reigned for many many stories, and her bravery and cunning was renowned throughout all the worlds as equal to her beauty.

But even Smanta's reign came to an end.

Let it be a lesson that all good things must end.


End file.
